The Sword of Destruction
by Reiz16
Summary: What if Catra had her own magic sword? NOT SURE WHICH SEASONS THIS INCLUDE S, BUT I'LL FIGURE IT OUT!
1. Prologue

**Etheria-The planet.**

**The Horde-An evil army planning on taking over the planet, Etheria.**

**The Fright Zone-The Horde's home base.**

**Force Captain-A higher-up in the Horde.**

**The Black Garnet-A gemstone the Horde uses to add to their power. It used to be made just for Scorpia, back when she was a princess.**

**The First One's-A group of people that were the first to settle Etheria.**

**Grayskull-As far as anyone knows, it's just something Adora yells to make her sword work.**

**The Sword of Protection-She-Ra's sword. It has a magic runestone.**

**Catra- Rather violent and manipulative. She has trouble makng friends. Scorpia and Entrapta try to be her friend. A cat person.**

**Adora-A soldier who defected from the Horde. She was Catra's best friend. She has new friends, now. More details in the coming chapters.**

**Entrapta-A princess and scientist. She has living hair. She's friends with Hordak, and tries to be friends with Catra and Scorpia. MAYBE more details in the coming chapters.**

**Hordak-The leader of the Horde. He is friends with Entrapta. His armor helps him stay healthy. More details in the coming chapters.**

**Scorpia-Rather friendly, she tries to be friends with Entrapta and Catra. She used to be a princess. A scorpian person. MAYBE more details in coming chapters.**

**01/08/2020-I THINK I edited this again, on the same day.**

**01/08/2020-Nope! Different day! AND again!**

**01/08/2020-AAANND again!**

**1/09/2020-I just wanted to say that there's a lot less violence than in the series. No blood, for an example.**

Catra dragged Adora to the Fright Zone and into Hordak's inner sanctum.

Catra had a slick-backed brown mane, a yellow left eye, turquoise right eye, tan skin, ripped pants, and claws on both her feet and hands. She wore a red Horde uniform complete with a Force Captain badge.

Adora was too weak to be She-Ra. She was unconscious.

Adora still kept her Horde uniform from the time she spent there, just without the Force Captain badge. She had blonde hair in a ponytail and hair poof, blue eyes, pale skin, red boots, a white undershirt with long sleeves, and a belt with a bird on it for a buckle.

Catra held in her hand the Sword of Protection, She-Ra's sword.

Entrapta was already there.

Entrapta had a purple and pink outfit, pink hair that doubled as limbs, and a welding mask for experiments.

"Do you have the Sword of Protection?!" she said as she used her hair to jump up and down excitedly. "I have new theories about it."

"You mean She-Ra's dumb sword?" Catra asked her. "Only she can use it."

"Yes, but based on my new theories, I can create a NEW sword using the first one. One the Horde can use." Entrapta explained.

"Really?!" Catra said in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I just figured it out right now." Entrapta explained further.

And then Hordak walked in.

Hordak had tech compansating for his organic body. His chest had the red bat symbol for the Horde on it and a red cape in the back. He had a white face and blue hair parted to the side. He had fiery red eyes.

"Lord Hordak!" Catra said with a bow.

"I see you've brought in a prisoner, and our former Force Captain and TRADER at that. Excellent. Did Entrapta brief you on the new experiment details?" Hordak asked.

"Barely." Catra answered.

Entrapta grabbed the Sword of Protection away from Catra.

"Hey!" Catra yelled.

"Just give me an hour or two and I'll give it back!"

Entrapta pushed Catra out of the room and got to work.

Soon, Catra heard Entrapta from inside.

"You can come in, now! I'm almost ready!"

Catra walked in.

Entrapta took out another sword that was purple at the blade and back at he hilt. She carefully placed a blackish-redish runestone in it.

"What's up with the new sword? And you seriously using the Black Garnet for that?" Catra said as she noticed the new runestone.

Entrapta held the sword aloft and laughed maniacally.

"Be careful with that!'" yelled Hordak. "It's not for you to use."

"Oh, sorry." Entrapta apologized. "I'm just excited because the NEW sword is ALSO First One's tech."

Scorpia walked in.

"Oh, of course, Lord Hordak!" she said as soon a she saw him.

"You, rise as well." Hordak ordered.

Scorpia did as she was told.

"Was my Wildcat surprised?" she said, using Catra's nickname.

Scorpia had pincers for hands, a tail, white hair parted to the side, and dark eyes. She wore a Horde uniform complete with a Force Captain badge.

"Yeah, I mean we got another sword." Catra responded.

"Oh, but did they tell you YOU'RE going to use it?" Scorpia told her.

"What?!" Catra said in confusion.

"It was your friend Scorpia's idea. She put in a request that you be the one to wield it after all the battles you won us, recently." explained Hordak. "Besides, Adora-or She-Ra-is your greatest rival, so it suits you."

Just then, Adora awoke.

"Ca-Catra?" she said.

"Time to test out the new weapon." Hordak said with a smirk. "Release her from her bonds!"

"Huh? Why?!" Catra asked.

"Fight with her. Now!" Hordak commanded.

Catra cut the ropes binding Adora. She handed her the Sword of Protection. Catra smirked, herself.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" Adora yelled.

She grew an extra two feet, got long, blonder hair, bluer eyes, got a skirt, and tiara.

Adora was now She-Ra.

"Your sword is voice activated, too!" yelled Entrapta from across the room. "Yell 'For the honor of the Fright Zone'!"

"For the honor of the Fright Zone!" Catra repeated.

Nothing happened.

"What's the deal?!" Catra called.

"Whoops! Tell ya later." said Entrapta. "For now, just concentrate!"

"For the honor of the Fright Zone!"

Catra grew two feet, but darker hair, darker eyes, ripped black jeans, and her headpiece turned pointed like a tiara.

Catra wasn't used to sword fights, so she came at She-Ra with the new sword like a staff or crowbar. She-Ra, wanting to level the playing field, turned her sword into a shield.

"You can transform YOUR sword, too!" yelled Entrapta. "Just concentrate!"

Catra's sword turned into shoe lace.

"Let me guess-concentrate?" she asked Entrapta.

"Yup!" Entrapta said.

"Ugh." Catra complained.

Catra concentrated really hard and turned her sword into a whip.

"I don't always use my whip! This thing'll come in handy!"

She-Ra turned her sword back into a shield, only Catra grabbed it away with her whip. She-Ra grabbed the whip with her hands, and Catra was thrown into the air.

Catra landed just like a cat.

She-Ra turned her shield into a ball and chain (without the spikes) and hit Catra with it. She managed to grab Catra and half pull the whip away. She-Ra and Catra now had both swords.

"How can I turn this back into a sword?!" She-Ra cried?

"The new sword only works for Catra!" Entrapta yelled.

Regardless, She-Ra AND Catra attacked with both swords, Catra switching it back to a sword.

"You also have super strength, just like her!" Entrapta yelled.

Catra put the sword in one hand and grabbed the nearest piece of computer equipment in the other. She threw it at She-Ra.

She-Ra ducked and cut the equipment in half.

"One more thing! You can use the power o the Black Garnet! Electricity!" yelled Entrapta once more.

Catra concentrated and electricity fell from the sword.

She ended up in a heap on the floor. She transformed back into Adora and fell unconscious, again.

Catra transformed back into her regular self.

"Excellent work, Force Captain!" Hordak congratulated Catra. "She didn't have a chance. But my sanctum is a mess. You're going to clean it up. Immediately. Scorpia can help you."

"Fine. What do you want me to do with Adora?"

"Put her in with the other prisoners when you're done." Hordak commanded.

"Her new 'friends' are going to come for her." Catra informed.

"I count on it." Hordak said with an evil smile. "I shall retire to my room. Try not to break anything else while I'm asleep."

"And I wanna stay, too!" said Entrapta.

"Why ever would you want to?" Hordak asked. "YOU don't have to clean up."

Catra mumbled about Entrapta being Hordak's favorite.

"The faster it gets done, the faster I get to run more tests!" Entrapta explained.

"Very well. Don't bother her." he said to Catra.

Soon, Hordak's sanctum was cleaned up.

Scorpia hoisted Adora over her shoulder.

"Do you HAVE to come?" Catra asked her.

"I think Hordak expects me to. Besides. I wanna help out my Wildcat!"

"And we have a lot to discuss!" said Entrapta.

"Ugh. Fine." Catra conceded. "Well, what I wanna know is, why was I having trouble transforming the sword? Is it because Wrote had trouble, at first, too?"

"If Adora had trouble, YOU'LL have trouble." Entrapta explained.

Oh, I hate being compared to her!" Catra said in anger.

"You were sooo cool back there, though, Catra!" Scorpia said excitedly.

"Yeah, thanks." Catra responded.

"So. What will we call you?" asked Entrapta.

"What do you mean?" Catra asked back.

"How 'bout 'Cat-Ra'!" Scorpia suggested.

"Oh. That. Lame." Catra

"How about what we'll call the sword?" Entrapta said, thinking aloud.

"Hmm. Well, She-Ra's sword is called 'the Sword of Protection, why not the Sword of. Destruction?" Scorpia said, spitballing more ideas.

Catra held up the new sword until she could just see it in the light.

"Yeah. I like it. The Sword of Destruction!"


	2. Training and Taking Over

**Bow-Archer and tech master of the kingdom of Bright Moon.**

**Princess Glimmer-Adora's other best friend and Bow's and Swift Wind's. She can make sparkle punches and teleport.**

**Swift Wind-A flying unicorn or alicorn, he is friends with Adora and her steed.**

**The Crystal Castle-She-Ra's training grounds.**

**Light Hope-A hologram who is supposed to train She-Ra. She resides in the Crystal Castle.**

**Bow's Dads-Only mentioned in this chapter. Will change later!**

**Shadow Weaver-Only mentioned here. MIGHT change later.**

**01-25/2020-I'm saying here, again that I forgot to tell everyone that MILD violence is in this fic. No blood. This is the last time I'm saying it. Also, I fixed typos and added character descriptions and the Crystal Castle.**

Catra was outside on the roof of a Fright Zone training facility in the middle of the night. She was fighting a bot. The strongest bot they had.

"Hordak says to get out of the way of other trainies. Hordak says the sword is too powerful!" she complained to herself.

She managed to chop it in half. The bot regenerated and became two.

"Darn it! I forgot the bots could do that!"

Catra ran up to one of the bots, jumped onto it, then pulled out it's wiring. She took a tech piece which made up it's programming out.

She tried to turn her sword into a spear, but it didn't work.

"What is this?" she yelled into it.

Her voice became louder.

"Hello?" Catra spoke into the thing, again.

The remaining bot shook back and forth. It was malfunctioning. Catra ran up 2 it in this state and also pulled out it's wiring. She got out another piece of tech.

Then Scorpia climbed up on the roof, too.

"Heeey, Catra! Doin' well? I-"

Catra picked up the "sword", again.

"DON'T bother me when I'm train-!"

But the thing annoyingly echoed once more.

"Ooh, what's that, a new weapon?" Scorpia asked.

Catra put the "weapon" at her side.

"I think it's a new weapon. I just don't know what. What are you doing up here, anyhow?"

"It's dinner time, now. Plus, I figured be up here by yourself."Scorpia explained. "You always come to the roof when you're upset."

"Well. Yeah. But this time, I've been ordered to. This is right above where the trainees train. I just don't want to be compared to people beneath me. Literally OR figuratively." Catra explained back.

"I get that, Wildcat. But shouldn't you be happy you're so powerful in the first place?" Scorpia asked.

"Yeah." Catra said as she looked at the blank sky. She pointed the weapon at the sky at the same time. It turned back into a sword. "One day I'll be more powerful than even Hordak."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Princess Glimmer and Bow were flying on Swift Wind to the Fright Zone. They were all Adora's friends and Swift Wind doubled as Adora's flying unicorn (otherwise known as an alicorn). They flew close to the ground in case one them fell off.

Bow had on a gold and white shirt, blue pants, and red and white boots. He had dark skin and dark hair. He carried arrows on his back.

Glimmer had a pink and purple outfit with pink sparkling hair. She also had a cape.

Swift Wind was white with rainbow wings.

"I'm sorry if I didn't recharge before we left!" Glimmer apologized to Bow and Swift Wind.

"That's okay. We need to save Adora as soon as possible." Bow reasoned.

"I have a LITTLE bit of magic left." Glimmer told them.

"Good. But I wish you'd of let the other princesses to come along." Bow pointed out.

"I just don't want to lose anyone else. Especially when She-Ra's not around to protect us. I'll let them come next time." Glimmer explained.

"So, Swift Wind. Can you contact Adora from your Sacred bond, now?" How asked the horse.

Swift Wind's horn started glowing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Adora awoke in her cell. She was tied to the ground with glowing chains. She could hear wooshing and wings flapping.

"**_Adora?_**" a voice asked?

"Swift Wind?" Adora asked.

Then she heard footsteps behind her. It was Catra and Scorpia who was carrying a plate of brown rations.

"Entrapta's too busy with Hordak to help me. But I'm having trouble with my new sword. Get up. YOU'RE going to help me train." Catra ordered.

"I assume you don't wanna use a bot because you'd rather beat me?" Adora asked.

"Exactly." said Catra.

Catra opened up the cell and took out the Sword of Protection.

"Scorpia! Leave that plate on the ground and close the door behind us!" Catra ordered.

"Got it, Wildcat!" Scorpia nodded.

"Normally I wouldn't allow you to get stronger, Catra. But I won't let you make me your punching bag!" Adora declared.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" she yelled as she transformed.

"For the Honor of the Fright Zone!" Catra yelled as she transformed.

She-Ra attacked with only her sword.

Catra's sword turned into the "weapon" she used earlier.

She-Ra slapped it out of her hand with her sword. While Catra bent down to pick it up, She-Ra rushed forward with ur sword-turned-shield and Catra fell down. She-Ra kicked Catra onto the ground of the cell and pushed the lock on the door before grabbing the new sword.

Scorpia openinged up the cell and let Catra out.

"You let the prisoner go!" Catra snapped.

"I would never leave you in a place like that!" Scorpia said.

"I would've been f-You know what? Never mind. Just go after them!"

Adora tried to contact Swift Wind.

"**_Swift Wind?_**" she called.

"_**It's me! And Bow and Glimmer. We're here for you."**_

_**"Meet me on the roof. You know how to find me. Also, I have something new to show you guys."**_

She-Ra was on the roof when her friends came to save her.

"ADORA! You're okay! Glimmer said as she ran and hugged her. Bow follow suit and Swift Wind gave her a neck-hug that horses give.

"What did you wanna show us?" asked Bow.

"Bow, we need to go-" but Glimmer was cut off.

"Catra has a new sword. It's like mine but made for the Fright Zone. I think Entrapta made it, but I'm not sure."

She-Ra presented it to them.

Bow frowned.

"This is too evil to study if the FRIGHT ZONE made it. We should just get rid of it."

"How do you know it's too evil?" asked Glimmer.

"Because the Horde made it. And Entrapta's working with them. So-" but How was cut off.

"Why don't we take it to your dad's, Bow?" Glimmer asked. "They know about She-Ra, being historians and all."

"Yeah, don't they still live in that library in the Whispering Woods?" She-Ra commented.

"Yeah. Well, regardless if you show them the new sword or not, we should check up on them." Glimmer suggested.

"Do we have to? I mean, I love my dad's but they're SO embarrassing!" Bow complained.

"And that's why we love them!" Glimmer grinned.

Scorpia and Catra jumped out just then.

Scorpia came towards Bow and Glimmer with her claws. Swift Wind waved at her with his wings. Bow sent out an arrow that turned into a net, but Scorpia broke it with her claws. Catra wrestled She-Ra to the ground, quickly.

"Give up the swords, Adora!" Catra demanded. "BOTH of them! You don't get to win!" she called.

Catra saw Bow and the sword and ran towards him. She was able to get her sword back as Glimmer used a sparkle punch on her. Catra ducked.

Then She-Ra rushed towards her. He picked her entire body up and threw it down.

Catra nearly fell on the ground and Scorpia caught her.

"This is our chance! Run!" yelled She-Ra.

The three hopped up on Swift Wind and flew away. Before they could move, Catra threw something at them and it landed on Bow's back.

"Oh, no! What'll we do!" Scorpia freaked. "We were supposed to capture ALL of them! Now, we have NONE!"

"Cool it! Let ME deal with Hordak." Catra assured. "You're going somewhere else."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Catra, Entrapta, and Hordak were all gathered into the throne room, again. It was morning.

"Explain to me how our most important prisoner has escaped AND with the first sword!" Hordak demanded as he smashed his fist into his throne.

"Man, I hate taking the fall for this, but-" Catra whispered and got cut off.

"-I must HEAR you!" Hordak yelled.

"I took the prisoner's food to her cell. She turned on me and left." Catra lied.

"And you personally delivered her food for what reason?" Hordak said as he tapped his fingers into the hole his fist made.

"I do that with a lot of prisoners. I did that with Shadow Weaver." Catra explained.

"Why?" asked Hordak.

"I like to see my prisoners in shackles." Catra half-lied.

"I suppose that makes sense. You DID present our former Force Captain with food. You planned on keeping her there."

"Yup." Catra lied.

"And I assume she grabbed the first sword and cut herself free?" Hordak carried on.

"Uh-huh." Ctra lied some more.

"No matter. It appears you are no longer able to fight your own battles. Tell me why I shouldn't fire you as Force Captain and place you back with the other cadets!"

"It's not MY fault. It's this stupid sword!" Catra said as she unsheathed it. "Watch this!"

Catra tried to conjure a whip.

The thing from earlier came forth.

"What IS this thing?" Catra asked.

"It's a microphone!" Entrapta remarked. "It's a First One's artifact! They used to talk into them to let their voices be heard across vast distances!"

"Well, at least it messed up a training bot." Catra relayed.

"What?!" Entrapta said as she got out a voice recorder. "The new bots are responding negatively to sound. This is different from earlier bots which could TRACK people with sound." She turned to Catra. "Did you save the training bots' programming?" she asked, her voice low.

"Yup!" Catra said as she threw both tech at her.

"Hooray!" Entrapta yelled.

"I'm afraid you'll have to work even harder on the bots, Entrapta." Hordak gently chastised.

"That's fine! I like working! I'm more worried about the bots." Entrapta admitted.

Catra grumbled.

"Don't complain!" Hordak yelled. "Explain to me what is wrong with the new sword!"

"You saw earlier with my other fight with She-Ra that my sword kept changing into weird things. I'm trying to make it work, but nothing's happening!" Catra explained.

"Sounds more like you had trouble carrying two weapons at once." Hordak commented.

"The training grounds isn't good enough for Catra." Entrapta said. "She needs to go somewhere where she doesn't have to fight bots and ruin the place! Somewhere she can consitrate in piece."

"That's exactly the reason I stayed behind instead of going to with Scorpia!" Catra explained.

"I agree. But where is a place like that?" Hordak wondered aloud.

"We recently discovered a First One's ruin. In the Whispering Woods." Catra began to lie. Half lie. "We know because Adora was interrogated into telling us. It's where she goes to train. Entrapta, if I use MY sword in there, could I, MYSELF train there?"

Hordak and Catra looked at Entrapta.

"It SOUNDS possible." she said.

"Then off you go. This is important, so I'll order cadets to clean up your mess. Get moving!"

"On it!" Catra said with a salute.

"By the way, where is your fellow Force Captain, Scorpia? Doesn't she follow you everywhere?" Hordak asked.

"I was wondering why you didn't ask for her. I'm not her keeper. Besides, we agreed she'd head for the other spot in the Whispering Woods. She left last night. She-Ra mentioned while being interrogated about a library full of First One's tech. Scorpia's with some troops following a mini spy bot right to them!"

"Ah. Will you be needing more troops to help you find the place?" Hordak asked.

"Nah. She-Ra described the path well."

"Then go! Leave my presence. And come back stronger." Hordak commanded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Catra left the throne room. She pressed her Force Captain badge and talked into it.

"Scorpia. Come in, Scorpia."

_**"Catra?"**_ Scorpia answered.

"It's me. How's the mission going?" Catra asked.

"_**We were tracking She-Ra for a while, but then we found a path leading to the library. We followed it and ended up finding it before they could get here. We've got that Bow guy's dads tied up. We won!**_" Scorpia explained in joy.

"Good. I'm off to get some more training done. in a different place." Catra explained.

"Do I know this place?" Scorpia asked.

"It's a First One's ruin. If anyone asks. tell them we found out where it was by interrogating She-Ra, okay?" Catra bid. "Same thing to the library."

"Got it!" Scorpia complied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Catra walked into the Crystal Castle. She had to say random words pertaining to the First One's to get in, but she did.

A hologram fizzed up.

"I am Light Hope." she said. "But you are trespassing. Only She-Ra is welcome, here. Where is Adora?"

"Oh, but I AM She-Ra!" Catra called. "Adora gave up on being She-Ra. How can I prove it?"

Light Hope summoned a giant lock.

"Your sword is the key." Light Hope explained.

Catra unsheathed her sword and placed it in the lock. The sword started to glow.

"Hmm. It seems this sword is the same but somehow different. I suppose Adora really is no longer active. I will teach YOU, now."

"Yes!" yelled a pumped up Catra.

Then her badge beeped.

Catra pushed it.

"That you, Scorpia? I'm in the middle of something." Catra complained.

"_**You're gonna love this!**_" Scorpia said? "**_You know how each She-Ra gets an animal friend?_**"

"Go on." Catra said, interest piqued.

"_**How would you like a dragon?**_"


End file.
